


Common Core Can Go To Hell

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: I love Rosa and Cian so much okay?, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, The triumphant return of my kids!, badum tsss, some might say it's a FRACTION as long as usual, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Klaine Advent: Day 6 - Fraction





	Common Core Can Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 6 - Fraction

Blaine came home from work to find his husband and child hunched intently over their kitchen table.

“Hello, loves.” He bent to kiss the top of Cian’s head, then Kurt’s, neither of them moving or acknowledging in any way that Blaine was there. Rosa, sitting happily coloring further up the table shrieked that she wanted a kiss, too. Blaine obliged.

“Do you know what Daddy and Cian are up to?” He asked her, crouching by her chair.

She shrugged, her casual face of disinterest learned from her father. “Numbers, I think.”

Blaine hummed. He couldn’t ask more from her than that.

He ventured back over to look over Kurt’s shoulder. He snorted. “Fractions, Kurt?”

Kurt shot a deadly look back at him. “Common core is the work of the devil, Blaine.”

Blaine put his hands up, knowing better than to get involved when common core was involved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does it show that I literally do not care?
> 
>  
> 
> [ Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168278615330/common-core-can-go-to-hell)


End file.
